A Beautiful Nightmare (traducido)
by misery680
Summary: Durante un recorrido por la parte más secreta de los Archivos de Canterlot, Luna comete un error al descubrir un espejo extraño, lo que resulta en el renacimiento repentino de Nightmare Moon. Escapándose antes de que pueda ser detenida, la alicorn oscura desciende sobre Ponyville, solo para descubrir que muchas cosas han cambiado desde su última aparición... contenido explicito


**A Beautiful Nightmare**

Una fresca noche de verano siempre era un buen momento para aquellos que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo bajo las estrellas, ya sea en un estado de conciencia o de sueño. Era un ambiente tranquilo y pacífico, sin ningún cuidado en el mundo por aquellos que estaban despiertos en ese momento. Sin embargo, incluso en una noche tan maravillosa, no todos estaban dormidos. La sección más inferior de la biblioteca Canterlot contenía muchas reliquias antiguas, muchas de ellas meras percepciones del pasado, y otras que contenían poderes que el mundo olvida mejor. Al ser una princesa y una alicornio, la Princesa Luna fue una de las pocas que no solo tuvo acceso a dicho depósito, sino que contuvo la magia para manejar tales objetos sin verse afectada por sus habilidades innatas.

Sin embargo, una cosa de esta noche que fue diferente a la mayoría, fue que cuando visitó la biblioteca, para verificar el estado de algunas de las reliquias más antiguas, no se sentía particularmente a la altura. Recientemente se había encontrado con un resfriado, y aunque todavía podía cumplir con sus deberes tan bien como antes, sus estornudos ocasionales demostraban ser el mayor obstáculo de todos.

-Debemos recordar lavarnos los cascos doblemente después de que cualquier otro pony en el castillo caiga enfermo-murmura mientras paseaba por los largos pasillos de artefactos antiguos-o quizás insista en que todos los ponis lleven consigo loción desinfectante para pezuñas. Yo... ¡achoo! ... detesto estar enferma.

Pasando lentamente por varios objetos grandes cubiertos con sábanas de lino y algodón relativamente antiguas, Luna finalmente descubrió lo que había estado buscando. No estaba en una misión para que su hermana encontrara algo para Twilight, o incluso algo que pudiera ayudarlos en una lucha futura. No, ella estaba aquí porque deseaba ver algo perdido para el resto del mundo, algo que, si su hermana permitía que se retirara de la seguridad del almacenamiento, volvería a la luz del mundo.

-Ah, la constelación de Emnight antes de que la estrella central implosionara y dispersara los restos de las otras estrellas en una vasta nebulosa-murmuró, agitando suavemente sus alas para eliminar parte del polvo del mapa estelar-pensar que han pasado siglos... ¡desde que cualquier pony ha visto esto a través de un telescopio y, sin embargo, recordamos, ¡achoo!", Tan claramente como lo hicimos hace más de mil años.

Sentándose suavemente mientras dejaba que su magia iluminara su cuerno, comenzó a levitar lentamente el gráfico, y lentamente, comenzó a cambiar. Las notas, las imágenes, los pequeños garabatos aquí y allá parecían despegarse de la página antigua y flotar en el aire, flotando en el lugar como suspendidos por pequeñas cuerdas. Luego, lentamente, la constelación comenzó a brillar suavemente y girar, causando una ligera brisa al hacerlo. La princesa contuvo un leve estornudo mientras el polvo se arremolinaba en todas partes, uno de los pocos que había logrado contener con éxito durante todo el día.

Detrás de la princesa, otra sábana que cubría un artefacto mucho más alto se soltó de la brisa repentina, cayendo al suelo para revelar un gran espejo curiosamente curvo. Fundido en oro y adornado con plata, estaba incrustado con varios diamantes grandes de un color inusual y un guión antiguo que solo los académicos más expertos sabían leer. Si alguno se hubiera molestado en dejar una traducción, probablemente habría dicho "no tocar" o algo igualmente inquietante.

Girándose para encontrar la fuente del ruido detrás de ella, Luna se miró profundamente en el espejo y parpadeó ante su reflejo-oh, era simplemente esto-dice dejando que la constelación volviera a caer sobre el lienzo, una vez más tan simple como antes. Celestia le había dicho que algunos de los artefactos eran místicos en formas que aún no entendían, pero ¿qué podría ser tan místico sobre un espejo simple como este?-piensa, mi hermana nos advirtió sobre los espejos hace tantos años, de nosotros a veces viendo cosas que no deseábamos ver, y ahora, aquí estamos, frente a un espejo, y... hablando con nosotras mismas-su cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Ella debe haber parecido tonta en ese momento-sin embargo, ¿a qué debemos temer el ridículo de hablar con nosotros mismos? Estamos solos aquí.

**-o-**

Frío, solo, sin ningún reconocimiento de su existencia. Nightmare Moon había estado llena de estas emociones por mucho tiempo, pero su corazón solo se había oscurecido con su segundo destierro. Ahora, en lugar de al menos estar con Luna como un ser completo, había sido dejada de lado, despojada de una forma física por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Ella nunca accedió al rincón oscuro de la mente de Luna y, como tal, la alicornio oscura no sabía nada del mundo exterior. ¿Habían pasado días, semanas o meses desde que fue derrotada? No podía decirlo, y sola en su encarcelamiento mental, solo podía esperar a que sucediera algo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo tiraba de ella, no solo en sus pensamientos, sino en todo su ser. Un pequeño rayo de luz, más suave que la seda, atravesó la oscuridad de su encarcelamiento, mostrándole una pequeña ventana de algo extraño. Era luna, mirándola, aunque por su expresión, no se veía a sí misma. Esto enfureció a la oscura alicornio, sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras caminaba hacia el espejo. De alguna manera, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, habló, su voz sonaba extrañamente extraña, incluso para sus propios oídos.

-No del todo, querida-con eso, se presionó contra la imagen del espejo, y pronto, cayó y salió de su mundo, y entró en uno completamente diferente.

Luna jadeó cuando su reflejo comenzó a estirarse, oscureciéndose a la tenue luz de su brillante cuerno, y se arremolinó detrás del cristal. Toda la habitación parecía oscurecerse, y en un repentino destello de luz brillante, una pequeña onda de choque barrió la habitación, haciendo que luna cayera hacia atrás cuando varios artefactos cayeron de sus estantes. De repente, medio enterrada por este montón de escombros antiguos, la princesa observó con horror cómo un casco presionaba contra el cristal brillante, y sin ningún esfuerzo, atravesó el material y se solidificó en el aire viciado. Pronto, el casco fue seguido por una pierna, y luego otro casco, y un cuerno largo y brillante...

-Hola, Luna-dijo la figura alta, desplegando sus alas a los costados mientras una luz suave emanaba de su largo cuerno-ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿no?

-No... ¡no puede ser!-jadeó luna, su magia tratando de disparar un hechizo rápido, solo para que dicho hechizo fuera absorbido por la magia de la luz radiante del espejo-¡te has ido por dos décadas ahora, para nunca volver! ¡Los Elementos de la Armonía se aseguraron de que tu regreso fuera imposible.

artefactos y alertar a los guardias. -No, Luna, nada es imposible, especialmente en lo que respecta a la magia-dijo la yegua oscura, con una sonrisa maliciosa, mostrando sus colmillos. No sabía cómo este antiguo espejo la había alcanzado y la había sacado de la mente de Luna, dándole un cuerpo propio, pero estaría eternamente agradecida por su ayuda-Nightmare Moon ha regresado de su exilio, de una oscuridad tan profunda y verdadera que dentro de tu mente ni siquiera podíamos decir el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, antes de intentes algo, no estamos aquí para destruirte, mi antiguo yo; somos libres de lo que eres y alguna vez fuiste, y ahora estableceremos nuestro propio destino. Buscaremos un objetivo mucho más significativo de nuestra ira; los ciudadanos de Ponyville!, sí, el sitio de su llegada, y, sin embargo, dentro de él están las claves de su derrota. Si solo hubiera hecho algo antes de que los Elementos de la Armonía se usaran contra ella, entonces las cosas habrían sido muy, muy diferentes ese día, todos esos años atrás.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No pondrás un casco sobre Ponyville o sus ciudadanos!-la princesa luchaba por debajo de la pila de artefactos, pero muchos de ellos eran pesados, demasiado pesados para que ella los levantara e intentara como podía, su magia simplemente se dispararía. en el espejo brillante

-Ah, pero lo haremos, y cuando hayamos terminado, Ponyville habrá sido borrado del mapa... para siempre. Sus habitantes se dispersaran a los cuatro vientos, para nunca regresar, y con el tiempo, la ciudad en sí misma no será más que un simple recuerdo, ¡como lo fui yo!-un ligero olor a papel quemado a su paso. Luna, debajo de la pila de artefactos antiguos y polvorientos, solo pudo hacer una cosa en ese momento cuando el brillo del espejo se desvaneció lentamente.

"¡Achoo!"

**-o-**

La alicornio oscura llegó en un destello de luz, directamente sobre la ciudad dormida de Ponyville. Aquí, después de todos estos años, ella finalmente se vengaría. En primer lugar, ¡encontraría a la unicornio llamado Twilight Sparkle y quemaría su biblioteca al suelo! Sí, sí, eso sería suficientemente malvado para empezar. Sin embargo, cuando se abalanzó, nighmare moon se dio cuenta de algo.

El pueblo no era como lo recordaba años antes. Claro, había crecido en su ausencia, tanto en tamaño como en alcance, pero... había un gran espacio en blanco donde había estado la antigua biblioteca de roble. Ahora, solo había una placa, con una pequeña pared de jardín alrededor del exterior. A la deriva hacia la placa, la alicornio escaneó lentamente la superficie dorada.

-Aquí estaba la Biblioteca Golden Oaks hasta su destrucción por el poder de Lord Tirek antes de su última derrota-hizo una pausa, sin saber quién era este Tirek. Pero, a juzgar por este signo, había sido malvado e intentó tomar el control o destruir a Equestria o algo así en los años de su ausencia. Entonces, eso significaba que el reino probablemente se había olvidado de ella en las dos décadas desde la última vez que había tenido forma física, o al menos, estaba severamente mal preparada para su repentino regreso. Aún así, tenía que actuar rápidamente, ya que no le tomaría mucho tiempo a la Princesa Luna liberarse de ese montón de ese montón de artefactos y alertar a los guardias.

Con los ojos escaneando la ciudad dormida en busca de signos de algo importante, espió lejos de una gran estructura palaciega, de la que no recordaba que Ponyville poseía. Debe haber sido construido en algún momento después de su segunda derrota, y el hecho de que parecía bastante importante debe haber significado que algún poni importante habitara en sus relucientes pasillos.

-Bien-murmura, tomando vuelo una vez más-entonces son con quienes hablaremos para ponernos al día. Si queremos causar una verdadera impresión en Ponyville durante su destrucción, entonces tendremos que saber qué lugares serán los más memorables para su desaparición.

Al establecerse en una gran terraza con vistas a la mayoría de Ponyville, nightmare moon intentó abrir una de las puertas, solo para encontrarla bloqueada.

-¿Desde adentro?-murmuró, mirando para ver que, de hecho, había tablas sostenidas en su lugar sobre el interior de la puerta. Preguntándose si tal vez estaba ocurriendo una construcción en esta sección, la yegua simplemente los eliminó con su magia, arrojándolos a un lado con facilidad cuando entró.

Inmediatamente, el aire a su alrededor parecía sentirse más pesado de lo que debería haber sido, casi como si estuviera lleno de una espesa niebla. Ignorando lo mejor que pudo, la yegua oscura mira a su alrededor, preguntándose por qué las otras puertas también estaban cerradas-sal, poni, quienquiera que seas-dijo, claramente y con el volumen suficiente para que cualquiera pudiera haberla escuchado en esa habitación del castillo-su reina de la noche solicita tu presencia.

A lo lejos, se oyó el ruido de pasos, aunque sonaban un poco más de lo que la alicornia hubiera esperado normalmente. ¿Quizás esta era la casa de un barón local? Ciertamente se había ido lo suficiente como para que un pony se hubiera levantado en este rincón de Equestria. Quien vivía en este castillo era de hecho un pony importante, lo que hacía aún más necesario que Nightmare Moon encontrara quiénes eran y extrajera tanta información de ellos como pudiera.

Mientras más exploraba el castillo, más se daba cuenta la alicornio de que, de hecho, un poni había bloqueado las puertas y algunas de las ventanas más grandes con cualquier cosa que pudieran encontrar, ya sean tablas, gabinetes o mesas y sillas. Todas las ventanas más pequeñas estaban cubiertas de láminas apretadas, como si tratara de filtrar el aire que fluía dentro y fuera de ellas.

Para ella, simplemente no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué pasar con todos estos problemas?

Más adelante, en lo que supuso que era el dormitorio principal, escuchó un poco de ruido una vez más-¿tratando de esconderte, pequeño pony?-llamó, caminando hacia la puerta y deteniéndose, sus oídos escuchando atentamente-¿tienes miedo de tu reina? No tienes motivos para temernos, solo deseamos hablar contigo.

La lucha se detuvo, y tomando eso como su señal, la alicornio entró en la habitación rápidamente, asegurándose de cerrar rápidamente la puerta detrás de ella, para bloquear cualquier posibilidad de escapar.

-¡Decir ah! ¿Creías que nos detendríamos tan fácilmente?-se burla, mirando alrededor de la habitación, con la única luz proveniente de varios juegos de velas esparcidas por todo el lugar-la puerta ni siquiera estaba cerrada.

-Lo sé-dijo una voz, y girándose hacia la esquina más alejada, la alicornio sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Allí, tendido en medio de una pila de mantas, yacía un dragón como nunca antes había visto. Escamas de color morado oscuro, del color de los antiguos emperadores Roaman de épocas pasadas; Este era el color de la realeza, de aquellos con prestigio y poder. Las escamas cubrían el cuerpo más espléndido para la mayoría de los estándares: delgado pero con una gran cantidad de músculo no gordo, sino sólido, sostenido por piernas que parecían haber sido diseñadas con la forma de un depredador. La forma leonina sostenía una cola larga y elegantemente curvada y un cuello igualmente elegante, con hileras sobre hileras de espinas afiladas que se arrastraban a lo largo del ápice de ambas. Al final de este cuello yacía una cabeza grande; la mandíbula firme y robusta, los brillantes ojos verdes y la ligera curva en los labios,

Lentamente, se puso de pie, aunque por la forma en que se manejó, se parecían más a las patas, con tanta destreza y silencio que se movió.-¿quién eres?-preguntó simplemente, su voz de barítono envió un escalofrío por la espaldas de Nightmare Moon.

-Nosotros... Somos Nightmare Moon, reina de la noche-respondió ella, mirándolo de cerca mientras la niebla en la habitación parecía espesarse y hacerla sentir un poco mareada.

-Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar, que hace una criatura tan maravillosa a mis habitaciones a esta hora?-dijo, merodeando lentamente alrededor de ella, el extremo de su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro en un patrón casi hipnótico.

-Buscamos al dueño de este castillo-respondió la alicorn, tratando de mantener sus ojos en él en todo momento. Podría ser un depredador, un dragón que se deleitaba con la carne de los demás, pero esos ojos, desmentían una naturaleza depredadora de un tipo completamente diferente-nos hemos ido por algún tiempo, y nosotras... deseamos ser informados de los cambios desde nuestra... última partida.

-Oh, ¿es eso?-murmuró, sonando un poco divertido ante su tartamudeo. Podía sentir el calor saliendo de él, en oleadas que parecían hacer que la habitación se volviera más cargada-bueno, supongo que podría decírtelo, pero primero debes responder una pregunta mía.

-Oh... está bien-respondió ella mansamente, fascinada por el movimiento de sus hombros con cada paso, con la forma en que él volvía la cabeza hacia ella cada vez que hablaba y se alejaba cuando no lo hacía. Era como si él descubriera que ella era la cosa menos amenazadora en su presencia, pero cuando la miró, sintió como si estuviera bajo el escrutinio de una quimera hambrienta-¿cuál es... cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuviste compañía, reina de la noche?-preguntó el dragón, acercándose lentamente a su lado. El lento latir de su corazón... podía sentirlo reverberar por todo su cuerpo. El calor de su toque se filtró en sus mismos huesos, relajando sus músculos en el camino y dándole la clara sensación de no desear hacer nada más que acostarse a su lado.

-Es... ha pasado algún tiempo-dijo, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Un remolino de emociones fluyó dentro de ella, nublando sus pensamientos. No, ella estaba aquí para... para información, no para responder a estas... preguntas del dragón, sin importar cuán intoxicante se volviera su aura. El aire... se estaba volviendo más pesado, lleno de olores que no podía explicar-muchos, muchos años nunca... hemos conocido a otro de ninguna manera.

-Me di cuenta-murmuró el dragón, moviendo casualmente la punta de su cola debajo de su barbilla, haciéndole cosquillas en la garganta-podía olerlo en ti-agregó con una leve risa, las profundas reverberaciones hacían que la crin de la yegua se pusiera de punta.

-¿Tú... podrías?-preguntó Nightmare Moon, gimiendo ligeramente mientras él separaba su cuerpo del suyo. Su piel se sentía como si estuviera hirviendo por su toque, pero ahora que él se había alejado, se sentía fría, aislada, tan sola, tan sola como alguna vez había estado en su vida. De repente ansiaba su toque, ansiaba el calor que se desprendía de sus suaves escamas, ansiaba el calor que se filtraba en su cuerpo y la llenaba por completo.

-Sí-susurró, sus ojos vagando sobre ella-la soledad. Lleva mucho tiempo sola, ¿verdad, señorita Moon?

-Sí, yo... tengo-respondió ella, estremeciéndose cuando su mirada se clavó en la suya. Parecía estar mirando directamente a su alma con esos grandes y penetrantes ojos...-he estado solo durante todo el tiempo que puedo recordar.

-Bueno, ese no siempre tiene que ser el caso-dijo, terminando con un leve silbido cuando su lengua bífida se movió de su hocico-por ejemplo, el aire... ¿puedes olerlo?

-Sí, hay algo... diferente al respecto-respondió la alicornio oscura, preguntándose por qué sus piernas se sentían como gelatina debajo de ella-¿por qué nos sentimos tan... acalorados?

Se río suavemente-eso sería cosa mía, me temo-dijo el dragón con un susurro-un efecto secundario de que sea una cierta época del año para mi especie. Puede calmar los sentidos, infundir una sensación de paz, al tiempo que hace que uno se sienta más vivo que nunca. Ahora, querida, te dejo una opción, una elección que solo tú puedes hacer: ¿deseas irte?

-¿Q-Qué?" Nightmare Moon preguntó, demasiado aturdido para moverse cuando él se acercó a ella, sus ojos mirando hacia los de ella-¿irme? ¿Por qué desearíamos irnos?

-Sí, ¿por qué?-susurró, presionando su pecho contra el suyo, ese calor inundando su cuerpo una vez más por el simple contacto con el suyo-porque no te obligaré a hacer nada que no desees. El aire aquí tiende a despejar tu cabeza, hacerte menos reservado, más inclinado a seguir una acción establecida, pero no sin tu control completo, y solo si es algo que ya deseaste. Así que la elección final depende de ti, reina de la noche, como siempre ha sido: ¿te quedarías conmigo, aunque solo sea por esta noche?

-Pero nosotros... nosotros... no queremos ir-susurra, su mente se llenó de un sentimiento de pertenencia aquí; estaba expulsando todos los demás pensamientos y razones. Su deseo de venganza, sus planes de destrucción, su voluntad de ver a Ponyville convertirse en polvo bajo sus pezuñas... desaparecidas, reemplazadas por esta pintoresca visión de un hermoso dragón. Era cálido y exudaba seguridad y comodidad; no deseaba volver a lo que había sido antes, una porción minúscula de una mente que casi se había olvidado de ella. No quería volver a la oscuridad, al frío, a la... soledad-nosotras... no queremos dejarte.

-Entonces... ¿te quedarás?-susurró el gran dragón, sus ojos fuertemente tapados mientras se acercaba, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos...

La alicornio apenas podía respirar ahora, el lavado caliente de la propia exhalación del dragón cubría su rostro. Para otro, probablemente habría olido terrible, pero para ella, en ese mismo momento, era el aroma más dulce que jamás había adornado su nariz. Todo su cuerpo estaba al borde, llenándose del calor que el dragón estaba dejando salir de su cuerpo masculino-nosotras... sí-dijo finalmente, con todas las pretensiones cayendo mientras se inclinaba más cerca-sí, nos quedaremos... contigo. Nosotras... Queremos; Necesitamos que.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar-susurró el dragón, inclinándose lo suficiente como para capturar los labios de la oscura reina con los suyos.

En un instante, la yegua sintió que la última de sus inhibiciones se desvanecía, junto con todo lo que había estado tramando, todo lo que había estado planeando y todo lo que tenía en su corazón. El dolor de ser olvidada y desterrada, la rabia por lo que ella consideraba una injusticia injustamente impuesta sobre ella, la profunda sensación de estar sola durante todos esos años, tanto en la luna como en lo más profundo del alma de la Princesa Luna...

Por eso le devolvió el beso, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios increíblemente suaves acariciando los suyos. Quizás por eso, cuando él se apartó, ella emitió un suave gemido de desaprobación-¿cuál es su nombre, señor dragón?-preguntó la alicornio mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el suyo-te hemos dicho nuestro nombre, pero no sabemos el tuyo.

-¿Yo?-ronroneó, frotando su rostro contra su suave y sedosa melena mientras fluía perezosamente detrás de ella-mi nombre es Spike.

-Spike-repitió ella mientras él besaba su cuello, sintiendo que el pulso se aceleraba ligeramente por su suave toque. Las escamas a lo largo de la parte inferior de su cuello y torso eran de un tono verde más claro que sus espinas, pero eran suaves, mucho más suaves que las de la parte superior de su cuerpo-qué nombre tan hermoso para un dragón tan guapo.

-Gracias-susurró, frotando suavemente su rostro a lo largo de su elegante cuerpo-debo decir, señorita Moon, que tiene la figura de una alicornio.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, dragón-respondió ella, sintiéndose saliva al ver sus músculos mientras se contraían y se extendían con cada paso. Todo ese poder, esperando ser desatado... y era todo suyo para esta noche.

Ella iba a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Frotándose suavemente el uno contra el otro mientras Spike se deslizaba más allá de la alicornio, Nightmare Moon se giró ligeramente mientras su cola le hacía cosquillas suavemente en la parte inferior de la barbilla, liberando una risita completamente inusual de la yegua normalmente estoica.

-Tienes una voz tan hermosa, querida-susurró Spike, su muslo musculoso rozando el exterior del suyo. En lo profundo de su cuerpo, la alicornio sintió que se le agitaban los lomos, toda esta estimulación y el aire caliente que sacaba sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado-tan regio, tan poderosa, tan encantadora y lleno de gracia; deberías reírte más a menudo.

-Raramente he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo-susurra, estirando la cabeza para mirar debajo de los dos. Abajo, balanceándose casualmente debajo de su cuerpo depredador, Nightmare Moon espió...

-Oh. No esperábamos... eso-susurra, con los ojos muy abiertos al verlo. No era tanto que fuera grande (que era) o que no hubiera testículos visibles unidos a él, pero... la forma la fascinaba. Una punta muy puntiaguda, mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado, con una circunferencia para rivalizar con cualquier semental y una longitud diseñada para sondear las profundidades de una dragones, que eran realmente muy profundas. Sin embargo, las crestas, las protuberancias, las grandes venas que pulsaban lentamente hacia afuera desde la ranura en las escamas que estaba erupcionando, la curvatura hacia arriba a lo largo de toda la longitud...

Para ella, era una cosa de belleza, de absoluta destreza masculina; simplemente divina en sus ojos, y la simple visión de ella ahora, todavía colgando un poco floja debajo del dragón que rondaba, hizo que sus caderas temblaran de emoción.

-¿No lo estabas?-dijo Spike con una sonrisa, sus dientes asomando ligeramente por sus labios. Tenía esa mirada depredadora en sus ojos, pero esos ojos deambulaban por todo su cuerpo, desde su delgada melena hasta sus nalgas flexibles y sus elegantes piernas...

-No-susurra la alicornio, temblando cuando sintió su aliento caliente en su trasero. Para ella, parecía que iba a devorarla, tanto en mente como en cuerpo. Ella... podía sentir que se mojaba, se hinchaba y, este deseo ardiente y con picazón para llenarse hasta el borde-nunca hemos visto algo tan majestuoso.

-No lo llamaría majestuoso-murmuró el dragón, colocando lentamente su rostro cerca de su entrada ligeramente goteante-te digo qué, querida. Intentaré ser gentil contigo, o al menos, hasta que me supliques que haga más.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Oh!-grita, tensándose de repente al sentir su aliento caliente sobre su núcleo expuesto mientras la punta de su lengua retorciéndose sacudía sus pliegues más externos. Sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban mientras él continuaba burlándose de ella, su lengua la acariciaba como si tuviera una mente propia. Más y más, más y más profundo se fue, dando vueltas, acariciando aquí y allá y aparentemente en todas partes en el medio...

Ella estaba jadeando: fuerte. Su mente estaba llena de estas sensaciones repentinamente vertiginosas, y en el fondo de su vientre, ese calor que había estado sintiendo antes comenzó a arder y chispear, creciendo en tamaño e intensidad lentamente pero con seguridad. La alicornio ni siquiera podía hablar, solo gemía y gemía y ocasionalmente chillaba cuando el dragón le daba un baño de lengua extra grande. Teniendo en cuenta que dicha lengua era extremadamente larga y muy flexible, incluso podía sentir que se enroscaba sobre sí misma y giraba dentro de su espacio confinado. De vez en cuando ella sentía sus labios, esos suaves y ardientes labios, hacer contacto con sus labios externos, dándole los besos más suaves que parecían más calientes que el fuego.

Nightmare Moon sintió como si se estuviera volviendo loca-Spike-susurró, apenas una octava sobre el silencio absoluto cuando el sudor comenzó a gotear sobre su cuerpo, empapándose de su piel.

-¿Sí?-respondió con un murmullo gutural, retirando su lengua de una manera tan tortuosa que parecía que no podía respirar-¿Qué es?

-Por favor, nosotras... te necesitamos-susurró de nuevo, sacudiendo ligeramente las caderas de lado a lado como para darle crédito-te necesitamos muy, muy profundo.

-¿Me necesitas?-preguntó Spike de nuevo, riendo un poco. En ese momento, la yegua normalmente estaría molesta, pero ahora, ella se volvió casi desesperada. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Enloquecerla con su hábil lengua, solo para dejarla alta, seca y frustrada más allá de lo creíble? ¿Para qué me necesita, señorita Moon?

-Te necesitamos... para que nos hagas el amor-respondió la alicornio, levantando la cola hacia un lado para exhibir su núcleo húmedo y empapado-nosotros... no podemos soportarlo más. Por favor... ríndenos. _¡Rut nosotras_!

-Tu deseo se cumplirá, mi reina de la noche-dijo el dragón, estirando las piernas para que su vientre se deslizara sobre su espalda. Casi de inmediato, sintió que la gran parte de su cuerpo se deslizaba tortuosamente sobre su espalda, su aliento le hacía cosquillas en sus alas ya hipersensibles mientras avanzaba de puntillas. Ella sabía que él podría aplastarla debajo de sus poderosos músculos, pero él se movió tan cautelosamente como si fuera una tierna flor a punto de ser arrancada. Ella se sintió segura debajo de él, dentro de su abrazo, y cuando su cabeza se posó cuidadosamente junto a la de ella, se miraron a los ojos y dejaron que sus labios se encontraran una vez más.

Ella podía saborearse con él; su aliento estaba inundado por el aroma de su propia excitación, que solo sirvió para aumentar su libido ya furiosa.

-Por favor-gimió a través del beso, sintiendo su gran longitud deslizándose contra ella. Fuerte y palpitante, podía sentirlo latir al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, que ahora casi igualaban el de ella-por favor, Spike, necesitamos esto, necesitamos esto tanto...

-Entonces lo tendrás-susurró, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante mientras dejaba un rastro de besos a lo largo de la parte inferior de su cuello. Casi inmediatamente, al contacto con la punta de su palpitante polla, la yegua se estremeció y relinchó de placer. Cuanto más la apretaba, lenta pero segura, más ella relinchaba, gemía y jadeaba pesadamente, todo el camino hasta que sus caderas se encontraron con las suyas.

Apenas podía concebir cuán profundo estaba llegando a sus profundidades, probablemente lo suficientemente cerca como para que, con un empuje vigoroso, la punta de su cabeza rozara la entrada de su matriz-por favor, Spike-gimió cuando sintió que su cuerpo se estiraba lentamente para acomodar su gran circunferencia-por favor se gentil. No estamos acostumbrados a algo tan grande que pruebe nuestras profundidades.

-Para ti, mi señora, por supuesto-susurró Spike, y con un lento movimiento de tirón, sintió que su polla se retiraba a la mitad, antes de que volviera a entrar lentamente, la sensación de plenitud casi la abrumaba una vez más. Todas esas protuberancias, todas y cada una de las crestas, la curvatura de toda la longitud misma; fue fascinante solo mirarlo, pero a medida que se movía dentro de ella, fue realmente una experiencia diferente a cualquier otra.

Cuando él la besó en el cuello y la cara, sintió el ardor ardiente lleno de placer que corría por todo su cuerpo, la estaba contrayendo de todas las maneras correctas, haciéndola sentir como si apenas pudiera respirar, con el poco oxígeno precioso que era. entrando en medio de jadeos precipitados y desiguales. El ritmo tortuosamente lento que parecía convertir ese calor hirviente de antes en un incendio total dentro de ella, el increíble poder detrás de cada pequeño espasmo y accidente cerebrovascular, esa sensación completamente natural de una parte de su peso se asentó suavemente sobre sus muslos...

Fue celestial. Nunca había experimentado algo tan divino, tan profundamente conectado con su alma, que, en el fondo de ella, algo se liberara; se liberó de las cadenas que lo habían estado sujetando, evitando que se desatara, revelado para que todo el mundo lo viera. Era una emoción que nunca había considerado que alguna vez sentiría, una parte de ella enterrada por mucho tiempo de la que ni siquiera Luna había tenido conocimiento.

Amor.

Estaba abrazada a una criatura que no había corrido por miedo a ella, a pesar de sus intenciones originales, sino que la había encontrado fascinante, hermosa y digna de sus propios afectos. Del mismo modo, ella también lo había encontrado más guapo, lleno de gracia, paciencia y ese corazón amable y comprensivo. Ya no necesitaba poder, ni prestigio, ni ningún tipo de venganza por los errores del pasado. Estas cosas no le importaba, ahora que había experimentado un sentimiento tan profundo y verdadero que parecía hacer que todos los demás se desvanecieran. Lo que ella había necesitado más que nada, algo negado por todos los demás, incluida la propia Princesa Luna, era finalmente suyo.

Se mordió el labio al sentir que el ritmo de sus latidos se aceleraba ligeramente, su paciencia (y la de ella) claramente había llegado a su límite-nosotros... deseamos que vayas... más rápido-gimió, apretando sus entrañas alrededor de su palpitante palo.

-De verdad?-pregunta el dragón, manteniendo el ritmo-¿Más rápido?

-Sí-¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto a ella?

¿Más fuerte?

-Sí, por favor-se podía escuchar la desesperación alimentada por la lujuria en su propia voz, algo que nunca había imaginado que sonaría tan depravada y excitante para sus propios oídos.

-¿Más fuerte?

-Sí, _oh sí_, por favor-gimió, su lengua errante le hacía cosquillas en la parte posterior de las orejas, haciéndola chillar suavemente de emoción.

Entonces, la sorprendió; estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura dentro de ella, pero había dejado de moverse en absoluto. Él gruñó ligeramente mientras susurraba, su aliento caliente hacía que su melena cayera sobre su cuello-ruega por esto.

-¿Q-Qué?-¿Tenía la intención de volverla loca? ¿Por qué se detuvo?

-Dije que lo supliques, querida. Sé que quieres esto, muchísimo; Puedo escucharlo en tu voz, sentirlo en tu cuerpo. Quieres que te hunda, que te haga mío. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Para que te marque como mi compañero, mi amante, mi poni especial?

-¡SÍ!-gritó, empujándose hacia atrás contra él en un esfuerzo por que continuara. Sus entrañas habían estado en llamas antes, pero ahora, estaban ardiendo positivamente con lujuria y deseo, la necesidad de que él se desatara dentro de ella, para desafiarla sin sentido. Sus palabras la estaban volviendo loca de deseo-por favor, _por favor,_ Spike, nos convierten en su propia! Nosotros _queremos_ esto, _necesitamos_ esto; ¡Por favor!"

-Muy bien-dijo, retirando lentamente su palpitante polla dentro de sus profundidades, su núcleo desesperadamente apretando sobre ella, no queriendo que se fuera-mi señora, tu deseo-empujó duro-es mi orden".

-¡Ah!-ella llora, su corazón casi latiendo fuera de su pecho cuando él comenzó a moverse una vez más. Solo que esta vez, no fue el gentil, tierno y dulce amor que hacía antes; ahora, estaba en celo, resistiéndose, un apareamiento primario como el que solo permitían los animales. No había nada dulce o tierno en ello; él estaba chocando con ella, haciéndola someterse a su voluntad, a su cuerpo; la estaba marcando como suya, su compañera, su amante y su compañera. Su aura impregnaba cada uno de sus sentidos, volviendo loco su cuerpo y provocando un estado de dicha con el que no podía comparar nada. Era delicioso, salvaje y completamente enloquecedor sentirse de esta manera.

Y a ella le encanta; la sensación primitiva de su polla revolviendo sus entrañas, el sonido de sus jadeos y sus gruñidos de barítono, la forma en que sintió su piel sudorosa cuando el sudor se deslizó sobre su espalda. Sus alas fueron enseñadas con excitación, el sudor goteaba de todas partes mientras él golpeaba sin piedad en ella, su melena colgaba flácida a sus costados; ella estaba goteando de su núcleo empapado, derramando líquido del poco espacio que había entre su enorme polla y su apretado coño.

-¡Sí, _sí_ !-ella llora cuando sus caderas se movieron rápidamente detrás de ella, su ingle golpeó repetidamente sus nalgas flexibles con aplausos atronadores. Como un rayo líquido, su lengua serpenteó en su boca, robando sus gruñidos y gemidos por un fuerte beso que envió chispas desde su cuerno. Podía sentir los golpes en su pecho coincidir con los latidos de sus lomos, y a medida que su ritmo seguía subiendo, también lo hacía el edificio en la parte inferior de su estómago. Ascendía como si naciera en el Viento del Norte, elevándose más y más dentro de ella mientras sus cuerpos resbaladizos continuaban moliéndose uno contra el otro.

Su lengua salió de su boca mientras jadeaba y jadeaba, lágrimas de implacable alegría brotaban de las esquinas de sus ojos. Nightmare Moon ahora conocía el éxtasis a diferencia de cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado alguna vez, y continuó creciendo, dejando una sensación de antojo que solo podía llenarse al igual que su apretado núcleo. Su temperatura subió, sus alas hipersensibles se agitaron inútilmente contra las escamas ardientes del gran dragón... sintió como si estuviera a punto de estallar, explotar, arder de repente-SS-Spike, somos... somos...

-Yo también-respondió, su respiración entrecortada mientras la golpeaba continuamente con todas sus fuerzas. Luego, con un último empujón, se lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, la punta de su punta se ladeó contra la entrada de su útero, y soltó un poderoso rugido cuando un torrente de semillas se derramó, arremolinándose dentro de esta. hermosa yegua

Nightmare Moon gritó en éxtasis cuando se disparó su propio orgasmo, su cuerpo rápidamente y repetidamente convulsionándose alrededor de su polla, ordeñándole todo lo que valía. El poco control que aún mantenía sobre su cuerpo estaba dedicado a apretarse alrededor de su circunferencia, persuadiendo una descarga de semillas calientes y pegajosas dentro de ella. El gran líquido espumoso se filtró alrededor de los bordes de su unión, derramándose ligeramente en el suelo mientras su cuerpo producía fuertes ruidos de aplastamiento en un intento de recuperar esta sustancia tan preciosa. Sin embargo, incluso cuando la inundación se convirtió en un goteo, su cuerpo se negó a ceder, como si quisiera más, su tensión lo atrapó lo suficiente como para hacer que los dos gimieran en agonía placentera.

Con las piernas débiles y la cabeza pesada, la yegua exhausta gimió suavemente cuando sintió que la gran polla se deslizaba de sus pliegues, desatando una pequeña corriente mixta de sus jugos y el espeso semen de Spike. Su cuerpo continuaba convulsionándose de vez en cuando, como si tratara de dibujar todo lo más profundo que pudiera dentro de ella, la yegua se dejó caer en el suelo frente a ella, las almohadas debajo de ellas proporcionaron un suave aterrizaje para su dolorido cuerpo. En solo unos momentos, su mente se escapó de su debilitado agarre y cayó en un sueño tranquilo, su respiración lentamente volviendo a un ritmo profundo y sedado.

El dragón permaneció de pie por unos momentos antes de inclinarse y besarla en la frente-duerme bien, querida-murmuró Spike mientras se recostaba a su lado, doblando la cola y el cuello largo protectoramente alrededor de la yegua completamente gastada-todo estará bien.

Ante eso, los labios de la yegua dormitando se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

-o-

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, justo cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse a través de las ventanas tapiadas del castillo, Twilight Sparkle descendió sobre ella, sus alas batieron suavemente mientras aterrizaba en la gran terraza. Respirando lentamente, miró a través de la placa frontal de su máscara, con una boquilla conectada al hocico para filtrar el aire. Lentamente, hizo un gesto detrás de ella, y otro conjunto de latidos sonaron en el aire, su dueña aterrizó suavemente al lado de la alicorn púrpura.

-Debemos agradecerte por liberarnos de la contención de los artefactos en los archivos, Twilight Sparkle-dijo la Princesa Luna, su voz algo apagada a través de la máscara que también llevaba-aunque deseamos saber algunas cosas. ¿Por qué debemos usar esta máscara, y por qué nuestra otra mitad vendría aquí, de todos los lugares?

-La máscara es para tu propia protección, princesa-dijo Twilight, señalando el aire a su alrededor-las feromonas de dragón son cosas poderosas durante su temporada de reproducción. Es por eso que me quedé en Canterlot e hice que Spike se sellara en el castillo durante los últimos días. Las feromonas pierden su potencia general cuanto mayor sea la distancia desde su fuente, o al menos, lo hacen cuando se trata de otras especies, por lo que era lógico que él y todos los demás fueran los más seguros si se quedara solo en el castillo. Ahora, una mujer dragón, habría podido oler estas cosas a kilómetros de distancia, pero afortunadamente no hay ninguna en las inmediaciones, y...

-Twilight, aunque encontramos esto interesante, eso todavía eso no responde mi pregunta-dijo Luna mientras entraban al edificio a través de una puerta muy obvia-¿Cómo es que sabías que Nightmare Moon, si de alguna manera estuviera libre de su cautiverio, vendría aquí, de todos los lugares?

-Llámalo corazonada, alteza-respondió la pequeña alicorn-ponyville fue el lugar donde se dio a conocer al mundo nuevamente, por lo que sería lógico pensar que, si fuera libre una vez más, regresaría aquí, solo esta vez, para cumplir con sus amenazas. Sin embargo, dado que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, solo podía imaginar que intentaría encontrar un pony que conociera el área lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué lugares, si se destruían, causarían una impresión más duradera en el local. populacho. Al ver que el castillo es grande y muy importante, lógicamente ella vendría aquí primero para encontrar a quien estaba a cargo.

-Una suposición muy astuta, señorita Sparkle, y una muy precisa también, podríamos agregar-dijo la princesa de la noche al pasar por otro conjunto de puertas-aunque todavía no sabemos por qué no ha pasado nada desde anoche. ¿Seguramente ya habría intentado cumplir su promesa de destruir Ponyville, o tal vez huir a lugares desconocidos?

-Si bien eso estaría en línea con lo que esperaríamos de ella, su alteza, creo que es mejor que descubras esa respuesta tú mismo.

-¿Qué haces?-comentó Luna mientras atravesaban otro conjunto de puertas, solo para llegar a una escena que ella nunca hubiera imaginado. Allí, en el suave resplandor de la luz del sol que se asomaba por las ventanas, yacía su mitad oscura, Nightmare Moon, sobre muchas almohadas suaves. Sin embargo, ella no estaba sola mientras dormía, ya que junto a ella, envuelta protectoramente alrededor de su figura dormida, yacía Spike el dragón, su rostro claramente descansando contra el suyo.

-Qué... cómo...-su otra mitad simplemente estaba acostada allí, con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Una sonrisa! Pensar que, apenas unas horas antes, había amenazado con borrar a Ponyville de la historia, y sin embargo ella era, acurrucara por un dragón. ¡Un dragón! ¡Era inconcebible!

-Tengo una teoría, su alteza, pero para decirte, es mejor que nos quedemos callados, para darles algo de privacidad-susurró Twilight a través de su máscara-por mucho que no desee despertar a Nightmare Moon y potencialmente sorprenderla, no deseo despertar más a Spike. Es bastante irritable si se lo despierta demasiado repentinamente, y en esta parte de su vida, podría arremete inmediatamente antes de que pueda reconocernos.

Asintiendo, la princesa de la noche dio unos pasos hacia atrás, para que aún pudieran ver la habitación desde donde estaban parados, pero sus voces no llegarían tan lejos, y ellos mismos no serían vistos tan fácilmente.

Twilight se aclaró la garganta.-Su alteza, tenga en cuenta que Spike todavía es joven para un dragón, pero ha comenzado a entrar en la plenitud de sus años más jóvenes, durante los cuales su ciclo reproductivo estará en su apogeo. Ahora, sé lo que viste, y sí, sabía lo que encontraría antes de entrar, así que por favor, escúchame.

-Estamos escuchando, Twilight-dijo Luna.

-Los dragones no se aparean de por vida, contrario a la creencia popular. Se aparean con la persona con la que se unen durante esa temporada, a pesar de que muchos a menudo tomarán esa misma pareja durante muchos años si la relación es lo suficientemente fuerte o no se encuentran otros. Ahora, Spike es joven para los estándares del dragón, y tiene muchos, muchos años por delante; siglos, de hecho. Cuando están en temporada, los dragones pierden muchas de sus inhibiciones durante períodos de tiempo variables, como la timidez, la incapacidad de mantener la cabeza despejada, la incertidumbre y la duda, y demás. Quizás es por eso que se conectó tan fuertemente con Nightmare Moon, como viste allí; nada le impedía expresar su verdadero yo, el dragón que siempre había querido ser, pero tenía demasiado miedo de intentar convertirse en él.

-¿Conectado?-luna sabía muy bien que Spike era realmente un dragón muy guapo, pero durante muchas de las veces que lo visitaba a él y a Twilight, él solía hablar sobre sus palabras o estar muy callado en su presencia o en compañía de otras yeguas Ella ya sabía que los sementales a menudo se quedaron estupefactos ante la posibilidad de hablar con una yegua bonita, especialmente las más jóvenes, por lo que tenía sentido para ella ahora que Spike, siendo un dragón joven, sentiría lo mismo, solo por un período mucho más largo que los ponis, que generalmente pasaron por esa fase en un lapso de tiempo mucho más corto.

-Sí. El amor a un dragón no es un concepto extraño, pero mientras que un pony puede amar las cosas de muchas maneras diferentes, los dragones pueden hacerlo en muy pocas. Pueden amar las posesiones u otros; simple como eso. Cuanto más codicioso es el dragón, más aman las posesiones y abandonan todo lo demás; cuanto más generoso es un dragón, más aman a los demás y, a su vez, se aman a sí mismos. Es en esto que se establece la palabra de la destreza de un dragón en la cría, ya que pueden amar a todos y a todos por igual, sin favoritos o parejas preferidas. Se ha demostrado que Spike ama toda su vida alrededor de nosotros, así que, naturalmente, creo que él también se entregaría por completo a la persona con quien se aparease, independientemente de si era una hembra o muchas.

-Entonces... ¿se entregó a Nightmare Moon?

-No exactamente, su alteza. Tengo una teoría; se entregaron el uno al otro. Princesa, durante tu exilio en la luna como Nightmare Moon, estabas sola, ¿no?

-Sí, lo estábamos-¿Cómo podía olvidar mil años de exilio en la luna, todo porque no podía aceptar que los ponis necesitaran dormir? Sería como olvidar el día en que ella y Celestia derrotaron a Discord con los Elementos de la Armonía; algo que tuvo tanto impacto en su vida no sería tan fácil de dejar de lado.

-Bueno, como Nightmare Moon siempre fue parte de ti, imagina cuánto más solitario se volvió ese lado tuyo cuando te liberaste de su influencia. Fue expulsada del mundo, encarcelada en lo más profundo de ti mismo, nunca fue reconocida, nunca se convirtió en algo más que un simple recuerdo para ti, y un recuerdo que ambos sabemos que preferirías olvidar. Así que imagina la soledad de eso, siendo olvidado no solo por el resto del mundo, sino por ti mismo.

-Entonces, cuando el espejo la llamó y le dio un cuerpo físico... ¿ella guardó nuestros recuerdos? ¿Nuestros sentimientos?

-Hasta cierto punto, princesa. Creo que ella recordó lo que hiciste cuando eras Nightmare Moon, ya que ella es Nightmare Moon. Entonces, lo que hiciste después de tu regreso, ella no lo ve como algo suyo, sino como tuyo. Ustedes dos ahora son entidades completamente separadas, dos ponis diferentes que comparten un pasado común. Ahora, su soledad la haría, quizás indirectamente, buscar a otro con quien estar, y como sucedió, eso coincidió con que ella buscó a otro para averiguar sobre Ponyville. Tal vez esto pueda llevar mis suposiciones demasiado lejos, pero creo que tal vez, solo tal vez, todos sus problemas, toda su ira, se derivan de estar solo. Pensaste lo mismo todos esos años atrás, cuando los ponis dormían durante tu gobierno y tu hermana a menudo estaba demasiado ocupada para pasar tiempo contigo.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Luna.

-¿Ahora? Ahora, ya no creo que esté sola-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa suave y sabia-creo que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando todos estos años; alguien, o en este caso, algún _dragón_ , para llamarla suya, estar allí para ella. Creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos de que ella cause más problemas, su alteza.

Luna asintió, sonriendo-eres una pony muy inteligente, joven-dijo, mirando de nuevo a la habitación a las dos formas dormidas antes de mirar de nuevo al protegido de su hermana-los dejaremos en paz, e informaré a nuestra hermana de lo que ha sucedido aquí.

-Gracias, princesa-respondió la alicornio púrpura, su propia mirada a la deriva hacia Spike y Nightmare Moon-ambos han estado solos por mucho más tiempo de lo que me imagino, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente han encontrado lo que más deseaban: el cálido abrazo de otro.

**FIN.**

**Bueno… hasta aquí termina este fic… quien lo diría no hay mucho fic de este shippeo según su creador espero que lo halla disfrutado… hasta la proxima… agradezco a abramus5250 por permitirme traducir su fic…**


End file.
